Paxton's Christmas Surprise
Plot It was a lovely Christmas morning at Knapford Station. Paxton grinned widely as he noticed a familiar shape rolling up to him. “Hello Diesel! Nice to see you!” Diesel scowled at the fellow BR Class 08. “Hmph…” And Diesel oiled away. Paxton sighed sadly. “What did I do?” Thomas puffed up with a train of crates of Christmas lights for the station. “Hello Paxton.” Thomas whistled as he let off steam. Paxton sighed. “Hello Thomas....” Thomas frowned; Paxton wasn’t his upbeat self. “Something must be wrong.” Thomas reasoned to himself. But before Thomas could think up a question, Paxton asked one. “Thomas, what's wrong with Diesel?” “What do you mean? He’s always devious and grumpy.” Thomas said, deeply perplexed; surely, this wasn’t really news to Paxton. “He doesn't say hello to me, and he doesn't care when I say ‘Merry Christmas’ to him!” Paxton said desperately, “But he replies to any other Diesel!” “Hmm... He cares about Christmas, now that we showed him the ways of being merry, but might not about...well…” Thomas wasn’t sure how to put his words without getting Paxton offended. The usually naive Diesel figured out what Thomas meant. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. “Me?! But what's wrong with me? I pushed him to the refueling station at Kellsthorpe and tried to talk to him at the Dieselworks, but he just sprayed exhaust in my face!” Paxton wailed, “I just want him to be my friend!” Thomas winced; he knew the Diesel would react this way, but he wasn’t sure how to help. “Nothing's wrong with you; Diesel's just a grump. Don't bother with him; he isn't a friend if he acts like that to a kind engine like you.” Thomas reassured, trying to put Paxton back in a good mood. Thomas was uncoupled from his trucks and puffed away. “Goodbye Paxton! See you later!” But Paxton wasn’t listening to Thomas; he was thinking up ideas to gain a proper friendship with Diesel. “I'll get Diesel to like me somehow... But how?” he said aloud. He thought about it for a majority of the morning, but couldn't think of up any solutions. Paxton was still thinking about it when he rolled into the Blue Mountain Quarry. The quarry Diesel sighed as he stopped alongside Luke. Luke frowned. "Hello Paxton... What's wrong?" Paxton groaned. "It's Diesel. He's never nice to me!" "Who cares aboot that old geezer?" snapped Duncan as he puffed beside Luke, "He's nothin' but a nuisance! Never stops being negative!" Peter Sam and Rheneas smirked, but said nothing. "I know that, but I'm sure he has a heart somewhere. He realized how important Christmas was, and I even heard he tried to rescue Percy from a flood." "Is that right?' asked Rheneas. "I still dinna trust him," Duncan huffed, "He barely talks to any of us except the Diesels." "Not all Diesels," Paxton grumbled, "He barely talks to me and when he does, he insults me!" "Oh dear... Is that what the trouble is?" said Peter Sam worriedly. "Kind of. I want to make him happy and see I'm more than an annoying and gullible diesel." Paxton explained heartily. 'Well, ye are kind of gullible and annoying..." muttered Duncan. Rheneas glared at him. "...nice choice of words, Duncan..." Duncan blushed. "Oh... oops." Paxton sighed. "It's alright, Duncan. I need a plan to make him happy with me. It is Christmas." "Hmm... Maybe a Christmas party?" suggested Luke. Paxton grinned, liking the idea a bit. "That does sound nice..." "You mean like the one Freddie made for Colin?" said Rheneas. "Sort of, except this party shouldn't intercept the Fat Controller's plans." Luke said. "What kind of party would Diesel like though?" said Paxton. "No idea. Maybe... uh..." "Oh! Perhaps a surprise party?" burst out Peter Sam. Paxton thought for a moment. "Maybe... Maybe. Thanks for the idea everyone! I have to go!" Paxton honked his horn and raced away. The other engines looked to each other as Luke grinned. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Luke * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Fergus (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Freddie (mentioned) * Colin (mentioned) BoCo, Mavis, Salty, Den and Dart may also appear. Locations * Knapford * Blue Mountain Quarry * Sodor Dieselworks Trivia * References to the twelfth season episode The Party Surprise, the eighteenth season episode Disappearing Diesels and the nineteenth season episodes Henry Spots Trouble, Wild Water Rescue, and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas are featured. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases